A very ahem Merry Christmas
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Catherine and Calleigh as always... Brought to you by Kate :D ... ENJOY.. A little Christmas SMUT .. SORRY.. Alot of Christmas SMUT...


**Well heres the Christmas special brought to you by Cal20 ;) ... Cath88 has a Christmas special on her own profile (the sequel to 'Fear and Happiness')... :D so it's all good.**

**DISCLAIMER -- NOTHING... NOTHING... NOTHING...**

* * *

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" Calleigh sang as she playfully danced around Catherine. That song had been playing for the last half hour and outside the window the snow was falling in thick flakes, only fuelling Calleigh on. The two ladies had rented a cottage in the mountains for the holidays and were decorating it for the festive day. Catherine smiled at the blonde dancing around in her thick red robe.

"Calleigh, wanna help me put the angel on top of the tree?" Catherine asked. She had put up all the decorations and lights; it was only missing the angel. The blonde smiled and nodded. Calleigh climbed up the ladder and Catherine handed her the angel. Calleigh stretched to the tip of her toes to reach the top of the 12 foot tree. Catherine had her hands on Calleigh's waist to make sure she didn't fall into the tree. Catherine snuck a quick peak under Calleigh's robe and smiled at the blonde's red boy shorts.

"You're wearing red…again" Catherine smiled.

"Are you checking out my ass?" Calleigh laughed.

"Of course not." Catherine said with a wink. Calleigh leaned forward again and placed the angel on the top branch, she then turned to look at Catherine.

"Perfect!" Catherine smiled at her.

"I love the holidays!" Calleigh said with a huge grin.

"I do, too," Catherine said, "Now get down from that ladder before you fall off." She added knowing the blonde all too well. Calleigh turned around and started going down the ladder. As soon as her eyes were level with Catherine's, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the redhead's. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and the redhead wrapped hers around Calleigh's waist. The two kissed passionately. Calleigh threw herself onto Catherine and the two tumbled backwards onto the floor. The blonde laughed as she landed on top of Catherine.

"What's wrong? Don't you have any balance?" Calleigh laughed.

"Not when I have a hundred and some pounds thrown at me." Catherine replied with a laugh. The two lay in front of the fire place, playfully kissing and laughing.

"What time is it?" Calleigh asked after a few minutes.

"It's half past midnight." Catherine said.

"So, it's Christmas?" Calleigh asked with a smile. Catherine nodded. Calleigh squeed and got off Catherine.

"Where are you going?" The redhead asked as she watched the blonde run away. Catherine heard the bedroom door slam and she shook her head; there was no telling what Calleigh was doing. The redhead sat up and threw another log in the dying fireplace. Catherine stared as the dancing orange flames for a few minutes, to her the fire was relaxing. The redhead was so at peace that she did not hear Calleigh return. The blonde wrapped her arms around Catherine from behind and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Catherine smiled as she turned around. "What are you doing?" Catherine laughed as Calleigh stood in front of her, still in her red robe.

"I have your present." Calleigh grinned as she placed a red and gold bow on her head.

"Oh, you do?" Catherine said as crawled to Calleigh. The redhead stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around Calleigh's waist and pressed her nose against Calleigh's stomach. "Where is it?" Catherine asked with a grin.

"Untie the robe." Calleigh said. Catherine grinned at Calleigh and while still on her knees, opened up the blonde's robe.

"Oh!" Catherine gasped as saw what Calleigh had on underneath. The blonde had on a red, push-up bra, that was obviously too small, proved by the fact that her breasts were almost screaming to get out and a Santa skirt around her waist, so low and small that it barely covered the necessary. Catherine pulled the robe off Calleigh's arms and kissed the blonde's stomach. Calleigh entangled her fingers in Catherine's red hair and moaned as Catherine's hands slid under her teeny skirt. Catherine's hands made their way up Calleigh's butt and she slid a finger in the red thong's strap. Catherine slid her finger down, pulling the thong down Calleigh's legs.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be doing that to you." Calleigh protested.

"Shut up." Catherine smiled as she forced Calleigh to walk out of the thong, "I'll save you the trouble, I'm not wearing any underwear, anyways." She added. Calleigh looked down at Catherine and smiled. The redhead pulled off Calleigh's skirt and gently ran her hands up Calleigh's legs and teased the blonde by caressing her inner thighs.

"Oh, God! Don't do that." Calleigh gasped. Catherine leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Calleigh's clit. Catherine backed away from Calleigh.

"Now relax and enjoy my gift." Catherine said as she hurried to strip. As she had told Calleigh, she was naked under her pants and shirt. Calleigh bit her lower lip as she looked at Catherine.

"C'mere." Catherine said as she patted the space beside her in front of the fireplace. Calleigh removed her bra and crawled to Catherine on all four. Her breasts were lose and moving with every and each one of her movements. Calleigh arrived to Catherine's height and kissed the redhead's lips. Catherine pulled Calleigh against her and squeezed her tight.

"Now, here is what I'm gonna do to you…" Catherine began as she whispered into Calleigh's ear.

"Oh, God!" Calleigh gasped as her eyes rolled back in her head. The blonde's fingers gently closed on Catherine's arm. Catherine looked up at Calleigh and grinned. The redhead changed sides and whispered in Calleigh's other ear.

"And then, I'm going to…" Catherine continued. Calleigh gasped and moaned as Catherine described every act she would be performing. Calleigh's nails dug into Catherine's arms. The redhead pulled her head up and kissed Calleigh's lips passionately.

"Now, let's get started." Catherine grinned as she gently placed her cheek against Calleigh's. The redhead slowly slid her hand down Calleigh's naked body, feeling the soft, warm, porcelain skin under her fingertips. Calleigh's breathing sped up as Catherine's hand slid over her stomach. As the redhead's hand arrived between Calleigh's legs, Catherine could already feel wetness.

"Jesus, Calleigh." She whispered, slightly shocked.

"I'm an easy turn on." Calleigh smiled. Catherine shook her head and wasted time by gently grazing Calleigh's inner thighs. A smile would cross the redhead's lips because every time she got close to Calleigh's clit, the blonde would gasp. Finally, Catherine's hands slid between Calleigh's legs and she slid two fingers into the blonde. Calleigh moaned as Catherine began to thrust her fingers. Catherine's other hand moved to Calleigh's breast as she gently squeeze it as she thrust her fingers. Calleigh's gasps were soft and almost too quiet for Catherine. The redhead pulled her fingers out.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked.

"You're too quiet." Catherine said. She got off Calleigh and then Catherine gently pulled the blonde's knees up and positioned herself between Calleigh's legs, forcing them wide apart. Catherine then placed a hand behind Calleigh's shoulder, bracing herself. Calleigh playfully grinned and wrapped a hand around Catherine's arm as she placed the other one on the redhead's shoulder.

"Okay, if I am so quiet, why you always whi…" Calleigh began. "Oh, fuck, FUCK!" Calleigh almost yelled as Catherine slid all four fingers inside her. Catherine didn't move her hand as Calleigh swore and moaned. The blonde could feel every part of her body throbbing and was positive Catherine could, too.

"Fuck, Catherine, oh, my God!" Calleigh gasped and moan.

"And I'm not even started." Catherine whispered playfully. She began thrusting her fingers, again, gently at first as Calleigh moaned and then harder as the moans became gasps. The iron grip Calleigh had on Catherine's arm, proved to the redhead that she was doing it right.

"Oh God!" Calleigh moaned, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She gasped a few times. Catherine bent down to wrap her lips around Calleigh left breast. As Catherine ran her warm tongue over Calleigh's hardened nipple, using the tip to flick it a few times. Catherine's fingers were moving to a steady rhythm and Calleigh was moaning loudly, but it wasn't enough for Catherine. Suddenly and quickly, Catherine gave a few hard thrusts into the blonde. Calleigh screamed of ecstasy as the redhead's fingers slid into her as deep as possible. Calleigh's chest was rose and fell to the rhythm as Catherine's thrusts. The redhead noticed that Calleigh's chin was rising and felt the blonde's muscle tightened around her fingers. Catherine used her thumb to gently press Calleigh's clit as she sped up and roughened her thrusts. The redhead watched as Calleigh's eyes close and her lips parted, but no sound came out. Calleigh's muscles trapped Catherine's fingers as the redhead gave one, last, hard thrust and a gasp escaped Calleigh's throat as she released herself. Catherine felt the juices ooze on her hand and smiled. The redhead stayed still as Calleigh continued to pant and then Catherine slowly removed her fingers.

"And I though Eric was big." Calleigh whispered. Catherine laughed and shook her head.

"Don't move." The redhead whispered. Catherine placed both hands on the blonde's hips and lowered her head. Calleigh's hands grabbed Catherine's fiery locks as the redhead licked up everything the blonde's body had produced. Catherine slowly teased Calleigh with the tip of her tongue as she did so. Catherine kissed Calleigh's thighs and after a flick of the tongue over the blonde's clit, Catherine crawled to lie besides Calleigh.

"Merry Christmas." The blonde moaned. Catherine couldn't help but laugh as the tiny blonde lay still on the carpet.

"You gonna live?" Catherine asked as she lay beside Calleigh.

"Mm hmm." Calleigh moaned, eyes still closed.

"Wanna go to bed?" Catherine asked. Calleigh opened her eyes and nodded. "Okay." Catherine whispered. She stood up and threw a couple logs in the wood stove to try and keep the cottage warm for the night and then returned to Calleigh. Catherine bent down and picked up Calleigh in her arms.

"I've been hitting the gym." Catherine smiled as Calleigh wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. The redhead carried Calleigh to the bedroom and the two laughed as they collapsed in the bed. The blonde kissed Catherine's lips a few times as they moved to the center of the bed. Calleigh straddled Catherine's waist and leaned forward to kiss her passionately. Catherine moaned and then stopped kissing Calleigh.  
"Okay, we have to sleep, we have guests coming over for dinner tonight, so we'll be cooking all day, we need to sleep a little." Catherine smiled.

"Fine." Calleigh sighed as she got off Catherine. "Do I have to put PJs on?" she asked. Catherine smiled and looked at her.

"I would be sad if you did." Catherine replied with a smile. Calleigh pecked her quickly and lay beside her.

"Good night, sweetie." Calleigh said.

"G'night, darling." Catherine laughed as she wrapped her arms around Calleigh. Both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Catherine woke up with a shiver. The fire had died in the stove, the blankets had been thrown off the bed and the little cottage was freezing cold. Catherine glanced outside the window, the snow had stopped falling. As she looked around for something to cover up, blankets or clothes, Catherine realised that Calleigh had hidden it.

"Calleigh!" Catherine called out, "I'm cold, give me my clothes back." She added.

"Get in the bed." Calleigh yelled from the bathroom. The shivering Catherine climbed onto the bed again. Calleigh walked into the room.

"Lay down on your stomach." She ordered. Catherine rolled onto her stomach. "I'm going to warm you up." Calleigh added. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Catherine's lower back. The redhead moaned as she felt Calleigh's warm skin on hers. Calleigh began running her warm hands up and down Catherine's back, gently massaging it.

"Oh, that feels nice." Catherine moaned. Calleigh was gently massaging the redhead's back, warming her up. Calleigh leaned forward and began rubbing Catherine's shoulders, her little hands undoing every knot the redhead had. Catherine moaned again. Calleigh leaned forward again and placed her lips against Catherine's ear.

"Now, let's get you nice and warmed up." Calleigh whispered. She stood up and turned Catherine onto her back. Calleigh straddled the redhead's waist and continued her massage. Calleigh rubbed Catherine's shoulders for a few minutes, then lowered her hands to Catherine's breasts.

"Okay, something tells me that this isn't just a massage." Catherine gasped as Calleigh squeezed and rubbed Catherine's breasts. The redhead saw the lust glowing in Calleigh's eyes and knew she was in for a real treat. Calleigh's hands moved up again and down Catherine's arms.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked as Calleigh massaged her right arm and then her hand. Calleigh smiled as she gently took two of Catherine's fingers in her mouth and began sucking on them. Catherine was slightly weirded out at first, but Calleigh's tongue began moving around them, making it slightly more enjoyable. The redhead closed her eyes and let Calleigh work. For some reason, the feeling of Calleigh's lips moving up and down her fingers along with her tongue gently running on them made Catherine moan. She almost wished she was a guy.

"You must give one hell of a blow job." Catherine half moaned. Calleigh smiled and continued sucking on Catherine's fingers. The redhead felt her insides tingling, she needed to be pleased, so she slid her free hand down her body and gently placed two fingers inside herself. Catherine began thrusting her fingers to the same rhythm as Calleigh's lips moved around her right fingers. Catherine began moaning slightly as she kept pleasuring herself. Calleigh moved her lips to the tip of Catherine's fingers and sucked lightly as she ran her tongue on the tip of them. Catherine sped up her thrusts inside herself and began gasping. Calleigh removed her lips from Catherine's fingers and looked down to Catherine's other hand.

"Naughty, naughty." She said as she pushed away Catherine's hand. Calleigh lowered her head and slid her tongue inside of Catherine. The redhead sighed of relief as Calleigh began moving her tongue around, she had felt wound up and this was the perfect release. Catherine closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"Oh, God!" Catherine gasped as her muscles began to clench. She entangled her fingers in Calleigh soft, golden hair and began to gasp as her orgasm began to shake her body. Catherine's walls closed in on Calleigh's tongue as the juices ran over it. A half gasp, half yell escaped Catherine's mouth as her head shot forward.

"Mmmm." Calleigh moaned as licked up the wetness, removing her tongue from Catherine. As Calleigh crawled over Catherine, she let her hand gently graze the redhead's clit. Calleigh pressed her lips against Catherine's and kissed her passionately.

"You warmed up yet?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah." Catherine sighed. "Thanks for the blow job." She added. Calleigh started to giggle. The pair lay still in bed, in quiet, bodies pressed against each other until Catherine glanced at the clock.

"Shit!" Catherine said rolling out of bed.

"Where you going?" Calleigh asked.

"I only have a few hours to get dinner ready before everyone gets here." Catherine said as she ran into the shower. Calleigh sighed and lay on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Catherine closed the oven door and smiled. Everything would be ready at time for when their dinner guests would arrive. Calleigh and Catherine had invited the entire team to dinner at their small cottage. Catherine would be preparing everything except for the turkey, which was Sara's job.

"Sweetie, have you seen my earrings?" Calleigh asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, they were on the dresser." Catherine said as she turned around. "Hello, sexy." She added with a velvety voice as she saw Calleigh. The blonde had on a black skirt that hung on her hips, bellow the belly button and ended before the knee and a bright red strapless bra. Her golden hair was in loose curls around her face and her lips were a pale shade of pink.

"What?" Calleigh smiled. "I'm not finished getting dressed." She added. Catherine walked up to Calleigh and wrapped both arms around her waist and placed a big kiss on the blonde's lips. Calleigh placed her hands on Catherine's cheeks and smiled as they kissed. Calleigh has never felt a love like this, she was so happy. Catherine turned the two of them around and pushed Calleigh into the counter. Catherine's hands slid down Calleigh's sides, down to the blonde's knees and Catherine grabbed the hem of the skirt and pulled it up to Calleigh's waist. As Catherine slid her hands around for the thong straps she felt none.

"Commando?" Catherine asked. Calleigh nodded with a grin. Catherine groaned and pressed her lips against Calleigh's again. They kissed noisily and Catherine's tongue slipped into Calleigh's mouth. Catherine placed both hands on Calleigh's butt and picked her up to sit her down on the counter. Catherine lowered her lips down to Calleigh's neck and then to Calleigh's cleavage. The blonde moaned and entangled her fingers in Catherine's hair. The redhead kissed Calleigh's breasts and then pulled the bra down to wrap her lips around Calleigh's left nipple. Catherine gently sucked on the blonde's breast, flicking the nipple with the tip of her tongue. Calleigh pulled Catherine off her breast and their lips met again. Catherine was standing between Calleigh's legs as they continued kissing passionately. Catherine placed both hands on Calleigh's knees as the redhead ran her hands up and down Calleigh's thigh. The blonde pulled Catherine's shirt out from her pants, slid her hands inside it and pulled Catherine's bra over her breasts. Catherine moaned as Calleigh's cold hands squeezed her breasts causing the redhead's nipples to instantly harden. Catherine groaned as Calleigh pinched the tip of her breasts. Catherine slid her hand up Calleigh's thighs and squeezed them.

"Fuck me." Calleigh whispered with her lips pressed against Catherine's. The redhead smiled and shook her head. Ignoring the fact that the blonde's bare ass was on the counter, Catherine pulled Calleigh towards the edge of the counter. The redhead caressed Calleigh's stomach before her hand slid to between the blonde's legs. Catherine rubbed Calleigh's clit a few times before sliding two fingers into the blonde. Calleigh's lips stretched into a smile as Catherine began thrusting her fingers. Calleigh leaned her head back as Catherine placed her lips on the blonde's neck. Calleigh moaned as Catherine sped up her thrusts. Calleigh's hands slid down to Catherine's ass, she would squeeze the redhead's butt at the same rhythm as the thrusts. Calleigh's mouth opened and soft gasps came out of her lips. Catherine could feel Calleigh's breasts gently rubbing against her chest as she gasped. Catherine felt Calleigh's walls tighten around her fingers as Calleigh's gasps became moans. Catherine smiled and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh, God!" Calleigh moaned loudly. Catherine took Calleigh's right breast and sucked hard on it as the blonde moaned louder. As Catherine felt Calleigh tighten up, she remembered where they were.

"Calleigh, just be sure not to…" The redhead began, she stopped when Calleigh's muscles trapped her inside and the wetness went down her hand. "Never mind." Catherine finished. Calleigh leaned her head against the cupboard and took deep breaths. Catherine began to slide her fingers out of Calleigh when the blonde took her hand to stop her.

"Leave 'em." She whispered. Catherine smiled and ran her tongue from Calleigh's nipple to her ear. The redhead began nibbling on the blonde's ear lobe.

"You didn't want me to cum on the counter, right?" Calleigh giggled in Catherine's ear.

"Yep." The redhead replied.

"Whoops." Calleigh smiled. Catherine looked at her girlfriend and began kissing her soft lips.

"Can I have my hand back?" Catherine asked looking down. Calleigh shook her head and kept kissing Catherine. The two were making out passionately when Catherine glanced at her watch.

"Shit! The guys will be here soon!" Catherine said. She took her hand back and rushed to the sink to wash it. Calleigh jump off the counter and hugged Catherine from behind, pressing her breasts in the redhead's back. The blonde kissed Catherine's shoulder blades as she slid her hands on the redhead's breasts again.

"Okay, Calleigh, calm your hormones." Catherine said, she handed Calleigh a wet rag. "Please clean up after yourself." She added with a grin. Calleigh took the rag and cleaned the spot that they had just soiled. Catherine pulled her bra down over her breasts again as she watched Calleigh clean up. The redhead snuck up on Calleigh, squeezed her bare ass and pulled the blonde's skirt down again. Catherine placed her hands on Calleigh's waist, turned her around and squeezed her, pressing the blonde's breasts against her.

"You love my boobs, don't you?" Calleigh asked. Catherine nodded with a smile.

"I love her boobs, too, but seriously, I've seen them more than I've seen my own, these days." Sara said, making them both jump.

"When did you get here?" Catherine as she turned her back to Sara, to hide Calleigh.

"Just now, Grissom's still trying to park in the snow." Sara smiled. "Calleigh, just go dress." She added when she saw the blonde trying to hide. Calleigh ran past them with her hands over her bra.

"Please tell me you guys didn't…do it, in the kitchen." Sara asked. Catherine couldn't help but grin as she tucked her shirt in her pants again. Sara sighed and shook her head.

"I'm going to go help Grissom with the turkey." Sara said as she walked out. Catherine followed her.

"I'm sorry Sara." She said. Sara turned to her and smiled.

"It's okay," Sara said, "I'm just glad you're happy." She added.

"Merry Christmas!" Grissom smiled as he burst through the door with the turkey in hand. Behind him, Nick and Wendy had their arms wrapped around each other while Greg was playfully kicking snow at Hodges

"Come on in guys." Catherine said as she moved aside to let the gang in. Calleigh walked into the room and smiled.

"Hey, hey!" Nick said opening his arms at Calleigh. The blonde gave him a hug and smiled.

"Wendy." The blonde added as they kissed both cheeks.

"Merry Christmas." Wendy smiled.

"Anyone want Christmas music?" Calleigh asked.

"Someone please say no!" Hodges said, "She's a Celine Dion fan." He added.

"All the more reason to get drinking." Wendy said holding up her wine glass, making the crew laugh.

* * *

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming, I just want to say that I am very happy for everything I have in my life, my family that includes Lindsey, who is with her boyfriend's family, you guys, who are always my family and Calleigh, my Calleigh, who joins us for the first time and is new to our family," Catherine said as she turned to Calleigh sitting at her right, "I love you." she added as she bent down and gave Calleigh a kiss, making the team go 'awww'. "Merry Christmas, cheers." Catherine finished with a smile.

"Cheers." Every one echoed.

"Dig in!" Greg said as he began filling his plate. Everyone began eating and the conversations started. Catherine watched as Calleigh smiled and laughed with Wendy who was sitting besides the blonde. Sara and Grissom were talking and sharing stuff off each other's plates. Nick and Greg were trying to determine who could eat more while Hodges just watched and admired. Catherine turned towards Calleigh as the blonde playfully ran her foot up the redhead's leg under the table.

"Love you." Calleigh whispered to her.

"Love you, too." Catherine smiled again as she leaned in for a kiss. Calleigh placed her lips against the redhead's and kissed her. Neither of them realised that room had quieted down and everyone was staring at them. When they stopped kissing, Calleigh ran her nose against Catherine's and smiled.

"Aw." Greg said as the two ladies turned to look at the table. Catherine lowered her eyes and smiled, as Calleigh grinned.

"Come on, one more for the show." Hodges laughed. Catherine shook her head as Calleigh grabbed her face and placed another kiss on the redhead's lips. The team began cheering and clapping.

"Alright, you two now." Calleigh said as she looked at Wendy. The brunette turned towards Nick and placed a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Don't stop the chain." Nick said looking at Grissom. He turned to Sara and kissed her with passion, like Wendy and Nick had.

"I'm not kissing Greg." Hodges said as the table turned to look at him and Greg.

"I'm going to be kissing a blonde." Greg said standing up.

"I'm taken Greg." Calleigh smiled.

"I know," Greg said. He turned to Catherine. "May I please kiss your girlfriend? It's her or Hodges." He asked.

"Don't ask me." Catherine said, "they're her lips." She added.

"Yes, but she's your piece of ass." Greg said. Catherine's eyes went wide and Greg knew he had gone too far. He turn to Calleigh.

"Be my Christmas kiss?" He asked looking like a little boy.

"C'mere." Calleigh said. She turned her blue eyes to Catherine and winked. Catherine shook her head, Calleigh was going to drive Greg nuts. Calleigh placed both hands on Greg's face as she kissed him, using her tongue to gently tease him. When she broke the kiss, Greg's knees seem to buckle and down he fell.

"For the record Greg, if you ever call my Calleigh a piece of ass again, I will shoot you." Catherine said as he struggled to stand.

"Wow." He said as he regained his seat. The team kept laughing and the conversations started again. As the guys cleared the table, the girl chatted in the living room.

"There," Greg sighed as he dropped besides Catherine on the couch. "Dishes are done." He finished.

"What's wrong Greg? You don't like dishes?" Wendy teased.

"You don't do the dishes at home either." Nick replied as he looked at her. Wendy blushed and grinned.

"We do them together." Sara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Grissom. The conversations went from dishes to sex in a matter of minutes and for once, Catherine was thankful that Calleigh kept her mouth shut; she did not need her team to know about her private life.

"I just caught…" Sara began.

"Oh, my God! Look at the time." Catherine said standing up. Sara had had a lot of wine to drink and was feeling like sharing.

"She's right honey; we should start to head home." Grissom said as he placed his arms around her. Sara nodded like a little girl. Everyone began to stand and get ready to head to home.

"Bye guys!" Catherine said one last time as Wendy got into the car with Nick. Wendy waved and smiled at Calleigh and Catherine as they drove away.

"Never, ever hosting a party again." Calleigh sighed as she dropped on her back on the couch.

"I'll be right back." Catherine said going into the kitchen. Calleigh nodded and closed her eyes as she settled herself against the arm of the couch. She heard Catherine return but didn't bother to open her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh said as she felt Catherine apply something cold starting on her cheek, down her neck right to between the blonde's breasts.

"Chocolate pudding." Catherine smiled as she showed Calleigh the sweet desert she held in her hand.

"Okay, what's one more round of Christmas sex?" Calleigh said as she winked at Catherine. The redhead unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, threw it open and pulled off the strapless bra. She looked at Calleigh and smiled as she covered the blonde's breasts with chocolate pudding. Catherine threw the empty pudding cup to the floor as she kneeled besides the couch, next to Calleigh. Catherine lowered her head and ran her tongue on Calleigh's stomach, all the way up to her breasts, where she began licking off the chocolate pudding.

"Am I sweet enough for you?" Calleigh laughed as Catherine moaned.

"Of course you are! Even without the chocolate." The redhead said before she began sucking on Calleigh's left breast. The blonde moaned and ran her finger through Catherine's hair.

"Okay, make some room." Catherine said as she climbed over Calleigh. Straddling the blonde's waist, Catherine leaned forward again and took Calleigh's right nipple in her mouth and gently began sucking on it. Calleigh's hands were undoing Catherine's shirt buttons and finally, the shirt flew to the floor. By the time Catherine had finished licking up the chocolate pudding, she only had her panties one, Calleigh was a fast mover.

"Let's go into the shower." Calleigh whispered to Catherine.

"I can do that." The redhead smiled as she got off the couch. Calleigh jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled the redhead to her. Their lips met as they moved towards the bathroom. Catherine's hands were on the small of Calleigh's back, undoing the skirt's zipper, while the blonde had both hands on Catherine's ass. As the skirt fell to the floor, Calleigh tripped into it and fell forward on Catherine, who caught her.

"Watch out." Catherine laughed as she helped Calleigh up again. They continued their route to the bathroom. When they got there, Calleigh slammed Catherine into the wall and used a hand to turn on the shower. As the hot water began to run, the steam filled the bathroom, causing both ladies bodies to be slippery. Catherine moaned as Calleigh slammed her into the back wall of the shower, she was beginning to get rough and the redhead loved it. Calleigh pinned Catherine's hands to the wall as the blonde's lips kissed Catherine's neck. As Calleigh lowered her body, she slid her hands down Catherine's arms, over her breasts and then down her torso.

"This might hurt." Calleigh grinned at Catherine. The redhead moaned at first as Calleigh's lips gently kissed the inside of her tighs, but the moan became a gasp as Calleigh's teeth gently dug into her skin.

"Jesus Christ, Calleigh, did you just bite me?" Catherine asked.

"Yes." Calleigh smiled.

"Keep going." Catherine said. Calleigh smiled and continued kissing, licking and biting Catherine's thighs.

"I am enjoying this way more than I should." Catherine mumbled. Calleigh's hands gently slid down Catherine's butt, over her hips and made their way towards the middle. Catherine felt her stomach tingle as Calleigh's hands slid between her legs.

"Ready?" Calleigh asked with a wild look in her eyes. Catherine grinned and nodded, knowing she was about to go for a wild ride. Calleigh slid two fingers half way into Catherine, moved them around and then slid them out. Calleigh placed a kiss on Catherine's clit as she slid her fingers in again, only to twist them and pull them out again.

"You are evil." Catherine gasped. Calleigh grinned and plunged three fingers inside Catherine, forcing the redhead to bend over and rest her head against the opposite wall of the small stand up shower. Catherine groaned.

"God, fuck you Calleigh." Catherine moaned as the blonde began thrusting her finger. Calleigh gently raised herself to wrap her lips around Catherine's right nipple. As Calleigh's fingers thrust hard into Catherine, her teeth gently nibbled on Catherine's breast.

"You dirty little whore," Catherine moaned, "Oh, God! You bitch!" She gasped again as Calleigh bit down hard on her breast. The redhead groaned as Calleigh sped up her thrusts as began flicking Catherine's nipple with the tip of her tongue. Calleigh lowered her head while still sucking on Catherine's breast, causing the redhead to groan as the skin was pulled tight and finally Calleigh's lips slid off with pop. Calleigh then slowed her thrusts but roughened them, causing Catherine to groan loudly as the small finger went deeper into her. Again, she couldn't help but swear.

"Fuck you, you whore." Catherine groaned as Calleigh's teeth closed in on her right nipple and her fingers moved inside her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Catherine gasped at the same rhythm as Calleigh's thrusts. Calleigh felt Catherine's walls close in.

"Come on, you little slut, come for me." Calleigh said as she used her free hand to press on Catherine's clit.

"Oh, God! I hate you." Catherine yelled as her muscles closed tightly around Calleigh's fingers and wetness enveloped the blonde's fingers. Catherine closed her eyes and took short breaths that came in gasps. Calleigh took on of Catherine's hands and using the redhead's fingers to scoop up the sweet product of the redhead/s body.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked, wondering why she was feeling her own wetness.

"Would you relax?" Calleigh said as she took Catherine's fingers into her mouth. Calleigh licked off the sweet juices by sucking on Catherine's fingers, using her free hand to graze Catherine's clit. Calleigh's lips moved up and down Catherine's fingers as the blonde ran her tongue between them, making sure to get every bit of the sweetness.

"You're so sweet." Calleigh sighed before taking Catherine's fingers in her mouth again. Catherine could hear the sucking sounds and softly moaned. The redhead opened her eyes and saw that Calleigh was looking up at her, while still sucking on her fingers. The redhead smiled and pulled her finger out of Calleigh's mouth.

"Don't move, let me look at you." Catherine whispered. Calleigh looked up at Catherine and smiled. As the redhead looked into Calleigh's eyes and saw nothing but love as she peered into the blonde's soul. Catherine's eyes filled with tears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked placing both hands on Catherine's cheeks. The blonde stood up and looked at Catherine with concerned eyes.

"I'm okay," Catherine sobbed, "I just, I just love you so much Calleigh, it hurts at time, you leave the room and I miss you, I never want to be without you." she added.

"Oh! I love you, too, sweetheart, so much, so, so much." Calleigh as she pressed her lips against Catherine's. In the distance, the clock struck midnight. Catherine broke the kiss and smiled.

"Hm, Christmas is over." She whispered as she placed her forehead against Calleigh's.

"No, this holiday is about love and being with family and I'm here with you, we love each other…so for us, Christmas never ends." Calleigh smiled as she looked deep into Catherine's eyes.

* * *

***Knocks on computer screen* You all still there?**

**If so Leave a review...**

**P.S Heres a message from Kate -- I wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
